


Thank You

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Choking, Dom!Barry, Dom!Mick, Multi, PWP, Pet Names, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!Len, Window Sex, blindfold, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: Len gets to please his Master and more.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn I wrote one day due to only writing angst that entire day.  
> This is the first time in a long time I wrote something graphic so please be nice.

“Now...I have a little something special for you tonight, my darling” Barry’s voice said gently near Len’s ear from behind as he undressed him slowly.

Len was standing in the middle of their bedroom. The blindfold had been placed over his eyes long before he walked into the room- to keep Len in the dark. Literally.

“Thank you, Master” Len shivered as Barry pulled his shirt off his shoulders slowly, leaving Len’s naked torso exposed to the cool air in the bedroom, which made his nipples get hard almost immediately. The window was probably open.

Len heard some shifting of the bedsheets at the same time Barry’s hands moved down to get Len’s jeans open.

“What’s that, Master?” Len gasped, moving his head a little just to see if he could capture another sound. Before he could move much though, he felt Barry’s right hand move to his neck, holding him firmly in place.

“Shh… Be a good boy, Len. Stay still for me, darling” He squeezed Len’s throat firmly a couple of times then moved back to getting Len’s jeans open then down to his ankles, along with his boxers.

Len was now fully naked and fully hard in the middle of the bedroom, hands by his sides, blindfold over his eyes and cock constricted by the cockring he had been instructed to put on before entering the room. He kicked off the clothing around his ankles and felt Barry move away from him to get them folded neatly into a pile on top of the dresser.

Len waited. He had to wait until he was given a direct order. Those were the rules.

He distracted himself by feeling the cool air on his skin, trying to figure out where in the room his Master was and why he wanted him to stand still like that.

“My guest tonight said he wanted to see you all perky before he melted you.” Barry explained, still closer to the dresser than Len “He got you two nice little gifts, darling. I want you to bend over for the first one okay? Turn around and bend over so he can get the perfect view of that perfect little hole of yours” Barry’s voice commanded from the same spot he had been before and judging by the distance, Barry was probably sitting down on a chair, watching him. 

Len bent over as he had been told and he could feel the air shifting as the man walked towards him. 

He felt two big hands grabbing at his ass and squeezing hard, the thumbs pressing just a little inside his hole and pulling it to the sides as he spread his cheeks. He bit his lip, holding back any noise he wanted to make. This was not the moment to make noise yet. 

The man behind him hummed, pleased.

“Such a good boy” He hummed, massaging Len’s hole with his thumbs, pushing in and out just enough to know Len was holding back “Very well trained by your Master…” 

Len nodded at the praise and was surprised by the cool feeling that covered his hole. Slick like lube and cold as ice.

“Oh… Look at that little hole flexing” The man said, clearly directed at Barry, not Len.

“It’s how it asks to be filled, Mick” Barry said, sounding pleased with how good Len was being.

“Looks like it” He hummed in agreement and Len felt him shift behind him quickly “Now. You call me Sir, pet” Mick said, blowing on Len’s hole and making the lube cool down even more as he suddenly started pushing something big inside him.

Len would bet it was a silicone plug.

“Yes, Sir” Len answered in a gasp as the thick toy was pushed all the way inside him.

“Good boy” Mick praised him, slapping the base of the plug a couple times, making the thick toy shift inside Len. He remained quiet “On your knees, facing me” 

Len didn’t have to be told twice. He dropped to his knees and turned around. The thick plug shifting as his hole clenched around it.

He kept his posture straight and assumed the angle was putting his face inches away from the Sir’s cock. He hoped he had a cock as thick as the toy inside him. Len loved being stretched like that.

He was brought back to reality as he felt the familiar feeling of leather being wrapped around his neck. 

The leather was thick, covering about every exposed inch of Len’s neck. He felt Mick adjusting it and tightening it, making it just tight enough for Len to feel the pressure, a constant reminder to keep his head up and behave.

“Use your words if it’s too tight, pet” Mick ordered from behind Len, tugging on what he assumed were metal hooks on the choker.

“It feels perfect, Sir” Len swallowed hard, just to feel the constriction around his throat “Thank you for the gifts, Sir” 

Mick cooed at Len’s ear now, biting his earlobe gently, letting Len know he was happy he didn’t forget his manners. 

From his chair, Barry was also making an approving sound at him, making Len swell up with pride to be pleasing them. 

“Now…” Mick’s hands were suddenly sliding up Len’s chest until they reacher his hard nipples, humming in appreciation at how hard they were. Mick tugged on the gently at first, once then twice. The third tug came much harder to Len’s surprise.

“Up, darling” Barry said from another side of the room, probably by the window now. Mick was still tugging hard on his nipples while Len stood up. 

He left his hands by his sides, bit his lip as the toy shifted inside him and relaxed when Mick’s strong hands stopped tugging on his nipples.

“He liked that” Mick said to Barry, slapping the base on the plug inside Len’s ass a couple of times “Likes it rough huh? Getting his cute hard nipples played with, his hole stretched… Likes being choked” 

Mick’s hands were on his ass again, pushing his cheeks apart hard, forcing him to bend over just slightly.

“You can just experiment with him for hours, Mick” Barry said with an amused tone in his voice then something made a metal sound near where he was “Or you can do what you wanted to do” 

“Right” Mick nodded and suddenly he was in front of Barry, fingers pinching his nipples again, this time making him walk forward “Good boy, pet. Learn fast too” 

“Thank you, Sir” Len said at the praise, trying his best not to stumble.

“Bend over” Barry said from Len’s left.

“Yes, Master” He bent over and was surprised for a second at the sudden cold air. He was bending over the windowsill “Master-”

“It’s okay” Barry said soothingly, rubbing Len’s back while Mick hooked something to the hooks on Len’s choker “We’re here. We won’t let you fall. This is as far as we’ll let you go okay? Just your head, neck and nipples outside okay? We wanna keep the nice and hard for our guest, right?” 

“Yes, Master” 

“You can always use your safeword” Barry said before stepping back.

Len moved experimentally and was surprised he he felt he couldn’t. He appeared to be chained to something like a leash, which forced him to keep his head up.

While he processed the idea he felt Mick tug the plug out of him, only half of it actually coming out, which made the thickest part of the toy catch at Len’s rim. He couldn’t hold a moan back and Mick didn’t try to move it any further out. He was probably watching Len’s ass slowly swallow the toy back in.

Once it was all the way back inside Len, he started pulling it out. He got the toy all the way out and didn’t waste time to fill Len’s empty hole with his thumbs, massaging him from the inside out and pulling his hole apart, hard then gentle then hard again.

The cold air was suddenly blowing stronger on Len’s face, and his head dropped just enough so he could get an extra pressure around his neck to help him keep quiet as Mick toyed with his ass. 

He felt more lube being added, another cold blow on it the all 5 of Mick’s fingers were pushed inside him at once, twisted and turned the pulled out.

He was still biting back his noises. As much as he wanted to moan and let the men in the room know how much he was enjoying the new types of stretch, he kept quiet. 

As soon as the hands were pulled away he felt a familiar type of pressure against his hole.

Mick was able to push the head in without resistance, one hand was probably guiding his cock inside Len’s ass while the other rested on Len’s lower back.

Now he was finally allowed to moan and the first one he let out was a long and relieved sound that didn’t last long. 

It was replaced by a high pitched ‘ah’ as Mick pushed the rest of his cock inch by inch inside him. 

It was definitely thicker than the toy and Len wanted to scream at the heavens about how good it felt. He lifted his head just slightly so now his chest was more pressed against the window and his head half inside, the angle awkward on the choker, making it dig under his chin and where the leather met his shoulders.

“Thank you, Sir” He panted, doing his best to stay still and not let his hands move to stroke his own cock “Your cock is so thick, Sir. So good” He pushed back against Mick and was met by a hard slap to his ass.

“Still, pet” Mick warned him.

Len nodded and moved back to the original position, loving the cold air on his hot cheeks.

His head was soon back inside though, he wanted to let the men know how much he was enjoying this, how much he wanted it.

“Thank you, Master. For not being jealous of letting other men have me too, Master” 

“You’re being a little too chatty, darling” Barry said with the ever so gentle voice he used and Len knew what was coming next.

The hard slap to his ass was followed by a rough thrust, making Len moan out in surprise. A few more moans followed as Mick roughly thrusted inside him again and again but slowed down.

Ouch. That hurt.

Soon the thrusting behind him was regularly paced, nice and fast with the eventual hard thrust. Len was enjoying it a lot, getting lost in the sensations for the first time tonight: the steady in and out rhythm, the cold wind on his face, the way his cock was aching for attention and the little noises Barry was making in appreciation of watching Len get fucked.

Len didn’t know how long he spent like that- in his own head. By the time was able to register anything other than what he felt, he realized his moans were mere gasps and pants at this point and Mick’s hips were snapping hard, trying to get himself over the edge.

Len could wait. He was good enough, trained enough. He could just not focus on how much he desperately needed to be touched.

He could just not think about his constricted cock. He could not think about how it felt between his legs. He could not think about the rubber around the base.

“We should get the pet back inside” Mick gasped, slowing down his thrusts until he stopped but didn’t fully pull out. 

He reached down a little, running his hands up Len’s chest to help him steady himself while Barry removed the choker, freeing Len’s head to topple over.

Mick pulled him back from the window, cooing in his ear as he guided Len over to what he assumed would be the bed.

Len heard the window close and the sound of jeans getting open.

He was thrown on the bed but Mick’s hands were soon on his hips again, guiding Len’s position: on his back, legs spread wide and wrapped around Mick’s hips. 

But Mick didn’t push in yet. He leaned forward, thrusting his cock against Len’s straining one and Len could tell Mick was smirking.

“Like that, pet?” He teased, this time Len could feel a finger along with Mick’s cock on his dick. He couldn’t tell if it was Mick’s or Barry’s finger.

“I like that, Sir” Len tried to make his voice sound normal to no avail. It came out strained, small and tired.

“Enough talking, darling. Open up” Barry said, way too close to Len. He could now feel that someone was kneeling right by his head. 

Len did as he was told and without any warning he felt Barry’s cock slowly getting pushed past his lips and Mick’s cock being pushed back inside him and Len didn’t resist at all, he just left his lips open just enough for his Master’s cock.

Mick, unlike Barry, started thrusting right away, picking up where he left off. Barry on the other hand let his cock sit still inside Len’s throat, the head just inches away from being deep in Len’s throat. 

Len really wanted to suck on Barry’s cock while he got fucked but knew he couldn’t do it until he got permission so he focused on breathing through his nose as he moaned from Mick’s fast and hard thrusts. He was sure Barry was enjoying the feeling because soon he was thrusting down Len’s throat and out of his mouth, picking up his pace like Mick.

There really wasn’t much else from Len to do but lay there and take it from both holes.

Not too long after he felt Mick’s hips stuttering as he came inside Len. The warmth didn’t have time to fill him up fully because Mick was soon pulling out, the final streams hitting the outside of his gaping hole.

Barry had pulled out then and Len knew what to do.

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you for filling me up” He managed to get out, not even trying not to sound used.

Without warning he felt more of the warm liquid, this time covering his mouth, cheeks and chest. It didn’t feel like his Master had a load as big as Mick for him, but Len could very well be wrong.

“Thank you, Master…” He whispered, licking the cum on his lip and swallowing it down. There were praising sounds from both men and Len felt Barry’s gentle hands on his cock, removing the cockring and giving him a couple of strokes. Those strokes were all Len needed to have his own orgasm; vision going white even in the complete darkness due to the blindfold.

“Scene,” He heard Barry say firmly “Lenny?”

“I’m good…” He managed to say they cleared his throat. Len didn’t dare more, not yet. He wanted to enjoy the feeling just a little longer but knew Barry and Mick wanted to make sure everything was alright.

First the blindfold came off. The room was still very dark though, which Len was thankful for. He knew the lights had been on while the scene was happening. 

Right after the blindfold came off one of Mick’s hands had magically transformed into a wet cloth and was running gently all over his body, getting Len clean of the sticky fluid.

“You were great,” Barry praised, fingertips circling Len’s collar bones gently, “So good for us.”

“Yeah,” Mick agreed, placing the rag under Len’s ass to catch anything he didn’t clean, “Did you like the surprise? We were afraid you’d think we went too far.”

“It was fun…” Len nodded, curling up Mick’s warmth. 

He didn’t notice Barry had left until he came back and placed a hand on Len’s hip “Sit up, you need something to drink.”

“Oh. I’ve had plenty” He smirked and got a scoff back in response. Len sat up as told to and let Barry hold the straw up to his mouth and sipped the juice. 

Mick sat up behind him, still making him huge form available for Len to lean against.

“We might make you our cum dump tomorrow,” Mick said after a while of silence with nothing but the sound of Len drinking his juice “Plug you while you’re full and watch you go through a few chores naked like that” 

Len chuckled and leaned back against Mick’s chest “I like that… But I might need a day” 

“Sure, whatever you need” They both reassured him.

Len finished his juice and got a cookie from Barry then the three of them talked some more and turned the tv on to watch a movie. 

Len fell asleep as soon as the movie started, happy and warm between his doms.


End file.
